


Labor Day

by MalpracticeMakesPerfect



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Childbirth, Established Relationship, M/M, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpracticeMakesPerfect/pseuds/MalpracticeMakesPerfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day is only a small issue. As is the power going out. Or being stuck in an elevator. Or having a baby. However, Ishimaru and Mondo are about to discover that it's often the little things that come together to make the biggest problems.</p>
<p>Fic based on a prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labor Day

            A cascade of rain fell down on Hope’s Peak’s Friday afternoon. Large, thick rainclouds the color of ash and tar had been looming in the sky all morning, threatening not only the day with rain, but the entire weekend as well. It had happened all at once, with no warning or warm-up to the main event. The rain had dropped down onto the city like a broken garage door onto concrete. Wind whipped through the trees and the sky was dark, everything screamed “stay inside.”

            It was a message that Mondo was completely willing to comply with. He whistled as he looked out one of the windows in his apartment complex’s shabby lobby. He and Ishimaru had just barely made it in from the complete mess that had just started up outside. This was a miracle in itself because it was hard enough to get Ishimaru onto his motorcycle on a clear day, much less in the pouring rain.

            “Damn,” he said, prompting a look from his boyfriend beside him. He felt it more than saw it: the crimson eyes boring into the side of his face, chastising him silently for his use of profanity. However, Ishimaru, thankfully, let it slide without comment.

            That was one boon of deciding to live outside the Hope’s Peak dorms. Though the built-in living quarters were cheaper, it was worth being able to get away. Ishimaru was more lax about the school rules when they weren’t on school property. Though it normally took him several reminders that school rules didn't need to be enforced _when they weren't even near school._ Oh the hall monitor always found something to lecture him about, which was probably a good thing as Mondo’d probably miss it if it was gone, but it was a less constant flow.

            After a moment of speculation of the chaos outside, Ishimaru turned on his heel. With a contented intake of breath he started towards the elevator, gesturing for Mondo to follow, voice ringing in the empty lobby his face beaming as he proclaimed, “Come, Mondo! Our schedule does not include a pause to stare at the rain! We are fortunate that the pause we have already indulged in has not put us too far behind!”

            “ _Our_ schedule?” he scoffed, but a grin was close behind as he turned to follow, “More like _your_ schedule. You know I don’t go for that kind of anal shit.” Above him the lights flickered, the wind outside messing with the power lines.

            Ishimaru raised a finger into the air as he stopped before the closed elevator doors, “I am fully aware that you do not take the proper time to plan out your day, bro! However, as my boyfriend you are now entitled to using my own schedule in place of the one you neglect to make! Of course, with the natural adjustments for our incongruent classes and different,” he paused for a moment, trying to find the right way to describe riding out at night as part of a ruthless gang of bikers, “extracurricular activities.”

            Mondo, whose mind had tuned out at “my boyfriend” simply thumbed the button for the door, face flushing. He leaned back on the wall and looked up at the ceiling, waiting for the elevator and getting his “asdfjsk-ing” mind under control. Though they had been officially dating for a good month now, his heart still skipped a beat whenever Ishimaru mentioned their relationship, especially so casually. Like it was the most natural and expected thing in the world. It was surreal, thrilling, and he was pretty sure he’d never get used to it. He finally tuned back into the world in time to look down and see Ishimaru looking at him. He was on his toes, trying to get a better look at Mondo's face, his eyebrows pinched together in concern.

            “Mondo?” Ishimaru was asking, his mouth pulling into a small frown, the crease between his ridiculous eyebrows becoming more pronounced in his worry, “Are you alright? You haven’t responded to a word I’ve said.”

            “No m’fine,” he said, words pouring from his mouth like a faucet on high to ease Ishimaru's growing anxiety as fast as he could. He pushed himself off the wall and grinned, further assuring the hall monitor that he was fine. The grin became a smirk as an idea popped into his head. “Was just wondering if you had any time for _us_ in the busy schedule of yours,” he said, his eyes half lidded and voice almost a growl, secretly trying to get his boyfriend back for flustering him, even unintentionally.

            Ishimaru blinked for a moment, falling back onto the balls of his feet from his tiptoe position. “Of course! That is the entire reason I accompanied you today. We’re going to study, eat, perhaps play one of your silly timewasting vedeogam-”

            “I _mean_ ,” he cut in, leaning down into Ishimaru's face, close enough that his pompadour bent slightly against Ishimaru’s forehead. He smirked even as he flushed, managing to stay unflustered as he concentrated on teasing his boyfriend, “Some time for us _intimately._ ”

            “ _Oh_ ,” It was now Ishimaru’s turn to blush, red coloring his entire face. He cleared his throat and tugged at his color for a moment. “I- ah see.”

            “Yeah? And?”

            Ishimaru looked away, face growing even brighter, “I… admit I may have perhaps left open some time for such activities.”

            That was a curveball. Mondo’s own face was back to being cherry red, straightening his back in a flash. “Oh? G-good yeah holy hell yeah that’s, that’s good,” he managed to get out as his heart pounded. Damn it. He should have known that his fucking adorable dork of a boyfriend would _actually_ have made a space for sex on his schedule.

            The power flickered again as they both took a beat. However, before either could say anything the elevator bell rang, snapping each of them from their flustered thoughts. Ishimaru took a breath, smiling as he stepped in the elevator, turning to face Mondo as he too got in.

            “However!” he resumed, impassioned tone back even though his blush had not receded, “First we have our studies to attend to before we even think about such things!” He beamed up at Mondo, who was groaning as the door started to close.

            “Fuck, man,” he said, pressing the button for his floor as he complained, “you can’t just go sayin' stuff like that then expect me to-”

            “Wait, please! Hold the elevator!” a feminine voice called, cutting Mondo off.

            Mondo, who was closer to the doors, was the first to act, turning and jamming his arm between the doors before they could close. Ishimaru was right on his heels, his hand a blur as he moved to press the "open door" button in case the sensor in the old building’s elevator did not recognize the obstruction between its doors.

            Once the doors opened again, they got a look at who had called. It was a woman in her late twenties, perhaps, carrying a child on her hip. This was a feat in itself as her stomach ballooned out from her otherwise trim body, showing her obvious pregnancy. She was wet and panting, just slowing down from a run. She smiled with relief and set the little girl, who looked about three, down next to her. She adjusted a tote bag that was slung on her shoulder for a moment before starting towards the elevator. While Ishimaru continued to keep the doors from shutting, Mondo stepped out of the elevator as she approached and offered her a helping hand. She took it the moment it was offered with a grateful smile, using the hand that her child was not clinging to, and the three of them stepped into the elevator.

            The woman took a few more long breaths before smiling at the two. “Thank you boys so much,” she said, her grateful sigh saying more than the words every could. She pressed her floor's button before turning to face them fully, “I wasn’t sure if we were going to catch the elevator, I’m not moving as fast as I usually do.” She laughed and gestured to her stomach. Her daughter clung to her long skirt, peering out at the two strangers.

            “Not a problem at all ma’m we were very happy to help!” Ishimaru boomed, his voice far too loud for the small confines of the elevator.

            Mondo grabbed his boyfriend’s head and gave it a shove. Feeling like Ishimaru had gotten the message, he added to the woman, “Yeah, looks like you were right in the middle of all that shi-” Mondo grunted as Ishimaru’s elbow made contact with his ribs. Ishimaru cast a significant look at the child, who retreated back into the folds of her mother's skirt under the sudden gaze.

            “Stuff outside,” Mondo finished, weakly rubbing his side with a slight grimace.

            The woman coughed into her hand for a moment, hiding a smile and a chuckle as she did so. “Yes, we didn’t get very wet, fortunately.” She explained tucking a stray lock of her brown hair behind her ear. “My husband dropped us off outside before going to park the car. He’ll be following us shortly. My name is Rikako Nagahama and this is Sayuri,” she looked behind her at her daughter with a smile.

            Ishimaru bowed, keeping his voice at a reasonable level this time, “I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru and this is Mondo Oowada. We are pleased to make your acquaintance.” Mondo nodded as Ishimaru introduced them, catching the eye of the little girl and flashing her a grin. She smiled back, a sweet, hesitating kind of smile, before burying her face into her mother’s skirt again.

            “I’m pleased to meet you as well,” Rikako said. There was a flicker of recognition in her face at the infamous biker's name. However, if she put two and two together she did not bring it up. Instead, she simply smiled at Mondo and Ishimaru in turns. The smile was interrupted by a look of pain that suddenly crossed her face. She placed a hand on her back.

            “Are you feeling well Mrs. Nagahama?” Ishimaru asked, a worried look moving onto his face and a more subtle look of concern crossing Mondo’s

            She raised a hand with a slightly pained smile. “Oh it’s nothing. I’ve had back pain all day. It’s to be expected as far along as I am. My husband and I were out all day finding furniture for the new baby, as well. So I’ve also been on my feet all day and carrying thing around.” Her hand moved from her back to her stomach, petting his slightly. She looked down at it with a slight look of confusion, “I really haven’t had this much trouble before, though. I suppose I overdid it a little today.”

            “Be sure to get plenty of rest when you get to your apartment, “Ishimaru instructed, a helpful expression springing to his face, “Sleeping on your side and using a heating pad could help with the worst of the pain caused by your current state of gestation.”

            “How the hell do you know so much about easing back pain during pregnancy,” Mondo asked, looking bewilderedly down at his boyfriend.

            “These topics were covered in health class, Mondo. If you were more vigilant in your studies you would have known that we covered pregnancy extensively after sexual education.”

            Mondo raised a hand to his eyes. “Sorry I asked,” he said, casting an apologetic look at Rikako, who looked more amused than anything else.

            “Thank you very much Kiyotaka. I’ll be sure to do that,” she said to the hall monitor, who cast a pleased look at his exasperated boyfriend.

            “Why is your head corn?” A small voice piped up out of nowhere.  Well, not nowhere, but from about knee height. Sayuri had reemerged from her mother’s skirt. Her almost unblinking, wide eyes were locked on Mondo's head, transfixed- her previous shyness trumped by her curiosity and wonder.

            For a moment the three other occupants of the elevator were speechless. Ishimaru was the first to snap back to attention, unable to stop the grin on his face as he looked over at Mondo, chuckling. The biker’s right eye twitched a bit. He was torn between feeling surprised, annoyed, amused, and charmed. The emotions flickered around his face, fighting for the spotlight. It ended with him being utterly perplexed as he looked down at the little girl, a strained and confused smile on his face. For her part, Sayuri simply stared up at him, waiting patiently for the answer to her question.

            Fortunately, her mother came to the speechless Mondo’s rescue, “Sayuri!” she said, looking down at her daughter, “Comments like that are very rude. I’m so sorry about her,” she said looking up at Mondo.

            “Nonsense!” Ishimaru chimed in, earning himself a glare from Mondo, “Questions should always be encouraged. It fosters a love of learning.” He looked down at the little girl, “Mondo’s head is not made of corn. That is simply his hair!”

            Sayuri’s green eyes grew a little wider, not taking them off of Mondo. “Did a wizard- did a wizard make your hair corn?” she asked, tone hushed and serious.

            “She has a very vivid imagination,” Rikako said with an apologetic smile at Mondo, who had recovered and was shrugging.

            “Eh, it’s fine. She doesn-”

            Suddenly, the lights flickered again. Another second later, they shut of, leaving them in complete darkness. The elevator bounced gently as it came to a halt. Sayuri screamed and hid back in her mother’s skirt in the sudden darkness as Ishimaru jumped and Mondo hissed, “The fuck?”

            The emergency lights kicked on a moment later and the four of them stood looking at each other for a moment. “The storm must have cut out the power,” Rikako said, a frown pulling at her lips.

            Mondo cursed under head breath, unheard as Ishimaru simultaneously spoke. “Not to worry! Though we may be in here for a few hours, we are in no danger of running out of air. So while we may be slightly uncomfortable, we are in no danger!”

            Rikako smiled and bent down to comfort Sayuri. While she was doing that, Ishimaru turned to Mondo, “Also I have plenty of our homework in my bag! So there is no fear of falling behind schedule as we wait for the power to be restored!”

            Mondo cast a flat look at his boyfriend. “Well thank God for small favors,” he deadpanned. However the sarcasm soared over Ishimaru's head, who nodded in vigorous agreement as he started to pull a folder from his bag.

            Before Mondo had a chance to explain how there was no way in hell he was going to be stuck in an elevator _and_ study at the same time, Rikako gasped, clutching her stomach. “Ah!” she said, through gritted teeth, squeezing her eyes shut.

            “Hey you okay?” Mondo asked, as he and Ishimaru started to bend down to help her.

            She waved them off with as much of a smile as she could manage. “It- it’s just cramps. I get them sometimes. Had them a lot in the last week I was carrying Sayuri. He’s not due for several more weeks, however,” she explained between slow breaths.

            Mondo and Ishimaru moved back to give Rikako space, taking their time and ready to spring to her aid should she need it. Mondo looked from the doubled over woman to Ishimaru, whose expression was serious and thoughtful. The crease between his eyes was very prominent, his brows more furrowed than usual. Mondo felt a slow sense of unease building in him.

            Rikako’s breathing started to sound much less deliberate and more natural. She straightened soon after, taking a little longer than normal and resting a hand on the side of the elevator. She looked over at the two of them with a smile, “See? I’m feeling much better nOW!” The end of her sentence was marred by her yelp of pain. She leaned against the elevator wall with a groan.

            This time, Mondo and Ishimaru moved fully over to her. “I think you need to sit down Mrs. Nagahama,” Ishimaru said as Mondo took her back the arm.

            She nodded and let Mondo gently help her into a sitting position against the wall. On the other side of her, Ishimaru rested a hand on her shoulder, “Is the pain subsiding?”

            “K-kinda, it’s still aching,” Rikako said with a small grunt.

            They sat there for another ten minutes as Rikako groaned between her sudden cramps. However, just as they were all about to relax, Rikako gasped. Her eyes widened, looking at the two of them in slight terror in the dark light.

            “What? You okay?” Mondo asked, not knowing exactly what was going on.

            Ishimaru, however, widened his eyes with Rikako, looking down at the floor of the elevator and seeing the small pool of liquid that was forming and soaking Rikako’s skirt.

            Rikako beat him to the punch, as she gasped, “I think my water just broke.”

            “Wha?”

            “She’s going into early labor,” Ishimaru said, raw panic starting to lace his voice, “and she’s going into it quickly.”

            “Oh fuck,” Mondo said, as the two of them looked at each other, wide eyed. They both had only half a second to see their own panic and horror reflected in the other’s eyes before Rikako let out a moan. Their heads snapped instantly back to her.

            “Oh _fuck,_ ” Mondo reiterated, not even garnering a negative response from the equally panicked Ishimaru, “What do we do?”

            “I- I don’t know,” Ishimaru stammered, panic taking over his rational mind. He started shaking, tears starting to form in his eyes.

            “What do you mean you don’t know?” Mondo said, pulling Ishimaru over to talk to him as privately as he could, “What the fuck is school an’ all that studying for if not _this?_ ”

            Ishimaru clutched his head, his tears starting to spill over now. “I know. I am absolutely useless." He jabbered, his panic breaking Insimaru down before Mondo's eyes, "For what good is all of my learning if I cannot recall simple information when I need it? I am a failure! A completely worthles-”

            “Woah, hey slow down!” Mondo said, voice raising in his own panic as he grabbed Ishimaru’s arms. He took a breath and tried to calm himself down. He looked back at Rikako for a moment, before looking Ishimaru straight in his teary eyes, “Just shut up for second will ya? You _do_ know. Any good student would be able to figure this shit out. And if I know anything about Kiyotaka Ishimaru is that is he is a fucking _amazing_ student. So just get your head out of your ass an’ pull it together for her, ya got that?”

            Shocked out of his panic, Ishimaru sat there for a moment, tears still running down his face, sniffling.

            Mondo sighed and pulled him into a hug, “You can do this. I fuckin’ know you got this.”

            He pulled back and gave Ishimaru a pat on the shoulder. Ishimaru sat there for a moment, still fighting with his emotions. He looked at Rikako, who had her eyes closed in pain. The rising panic she was feeling was apparent even with her eyes closed. He looked back at Mondo who gave him a shake and a nod. After a moment he nodded back, his usual resolve glinting behind his eyes. He wiped his eyes roughly with his sleeve and turned back to Rikako. His hands were still shaking but his voice only held a twinge of panic as he addressed the worried mother.

            “Right,” he said, taking off his jacket, “Rikako we should lay you down. Mondo, while we do that call the emergency services. We need them here as soon as possible.”

            “My phone’s in my bag,” Rikako said as Ishimaru helped her out of her sweater and lowered her head down onto his folded jacket. Her voice came out breathy and shallow between her pants, “You can use that.”

            Mondo nodded, his own adrenaline from having to get Ishimaru calm still pounding through his veins. He reached in the bag that was leaning on the wall. After a moment of fishing he found the phone and dialed the number.

            “Pass me the bag Mondo, please,” Ishimaru commanded as he adjusted the jacket under Rikako’s head.

            Mondo grabbed the bag and handed it over. As Ishimaru grabbed it, the line picked up. “Emergency Response Service how may I help you?” the businesslike voice asked.

            “Hi yeah, shit. Um. We’re here with a woman who just went into labor we think,” Mondo said, looking over to where Ishimaru was pulling out a small towel and any other fabric he could find from the bag.

            “Understood sir where is your location we will send help immediately,” the man on the other line responded calmly but quickly.

            “We’re in the Yoshido Sunset Apartment Complex, but we’re stuck in the elevator because the fuckin’ power cut out,” Mondo said, a hint of a growl in his voice.

            “Alright. Please stay calm sir. Paramedics are on their way and they will do everything in their power to get to you quickly. What is your name and the name of the woman with you?”

            “My name is Mondo,” he said, deciding to keep it at that, “And she’s Rikako Nagahama.”

            “And do you have any relation to her?”

            “No we just fuckin’ met.”

            “How are you handling the situation? Do you need assistance?”

            “My friend is trying to help,” he said, looking at Ishimaru who was helping Rikako get her skirt out of the way and her underwear off. He felt himself blush and looked at the wall of the elevator, “But we could use anything you can give us.”

            “Right. Try to find a towel. You will need to-” fuzz cut in for a moment and Mondo moved the phone away from himself looking at the little device in horror. The man on the other end was still speaking, “Then try to keep her calm. Deep breaths. Has her water-” static, “yet? She’ll need to-”

            “Fuck, you’re breaking up,” Mondo cursed into the phone’s receiver.

            “Sir? Are you-” static, “please try to stay on the-” static, “will be there as soon as they can.”

            Then the phone finally gave out. Mondo scowled at it before shoving it in his pocket and moving over to Rikako’s other side.

            “We lost connection but they’re sending some people over,” he said in the most encouraging manner that he could. Ishimaru was holding her hand, face pale but he was keeping it together, barely.

            “Right, very well. We shall have to make do as we wait for the professionals.” Ishimaru said with a breath.

            “Thank you,” Rikako said through slightly gritted teeth, which only got tighter as she moaned, “Oh God here come the contractions.”

            “What do we do now?” Mondo said, looking at the pained woman in panic.

            “We must get her breathing properly. Other than that we must simply wait for now.”

            Mondo looked at Ishimaru, his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised in disbelief, “What the fuck do you mean wait?”

            “There’s nothing we can do for now,” Ishimaru replied.

            Mondo let out a groan, “You mean there isn’t anything we can do or give her to lessen the pain or, fuck I dunno. Move things along?” His voice was raising without his conscious knowledge now. His adrenaline and nerves paired with Rikako's elevated groans of pain were getting to him.

            “No there isn’t anything we can do we don’t want to risk hurting her of the child,” Ishimaru replaied, his own voice raising in turn, panic coming back into it.

            Panicking himself, with Rikako’s moans growing louder by the second Mondo shouted, “But we have to do _something!_ ”

            “Well if you have any ideas I would love to hear them,” Ishimaru snapped back.

            Mondo opened his mouth to shout back when he heard a small sob to their right. Both of their heads snapped over to see Sayuri sitting in a corner of the elevator, terrified and forgotten in their panic. Rikako tried to mutter something comforting to her but was cut off by her own gasp. Their own fear forgotten in the face of Sayuri’s, they looked back at each other.

            “Sorry,” Mondo muttered, looking at the floor, “I wasn’t thinkin’ straight.”

            “None needed. I was also starting to panic,” Ishimaru replied, looking at Rikako, then Sayuri, before returning his gaze to Mondo, “Can you take care of her?”

            Mondo’s head snapped up to look at Ishimaru incredulously. “Fuck. Me? I’m no good with kids,” he said, glancing over at Sayuri with more than a little trepidation.

            "Nonsense!" Ishimaru smiled, placing an encouraging hand on Mondo's shoulder. He gave him a shake similar to the one Mondo had given him a minute ago, “Children love you! As much as you deny it they respond surprisingly well to you. Besides, I am needed here. I’m sure Rikako will be able to relax if she knows Sayuri is being attended to. We need her to be as relaxed as possible.”

            It took Mondo only a moment more of hesitation before he muttered “Fuck it” and moved over to the little girl. Ishimaru took a moment to watch him squat down next to Sayuri, eyes filled with pride and warmth, before he turned back to Rikako.

            Over in the corner, Mondo was squatting in front of Sayuri, wearing what he hoped was a comforting and friendly smile. Personally, he felt like a major creep and wouldn’t blame the kid if she started crying harder at the sight of his big, ugly mug advancing on her. However, she remained about the same and he searched for something to say.

            “Hey,” he started rubbing the back of his neck, “So I know this looks really scary. But your ma’s gonna be fine.”

            She looked around Mondo with wide eyes then back at him, little sobs and tears still coming out of her. She looked terrified, confused, and not at all assured. He sighed.

            “Look... how to I put this? It’s just… have you ever been to the doctors? Like a check up, you get me?”

            Slowly, she nodded her head. He continued, “Okay. So when you’re at the doc’s you gotta do some not great stuff, right? Like shots.”

            “I don’t like shots,” she said quietly with a sniffle and a shuddering breath, “They hurt.”

            “Yeah nobody likes shots,” Mondo continued, “but sometimes you gotta do it ‘cause it makes sure you’re doin’ okay. And it ain’t gonna hurt forever. So this is like, like a big shot. It hurts, I’m not gonna lie and say that it doesn’t, but it’s gonna be okay. It's not gonna last forever. You get it?”

            She sniffled some more, coughing, then looked up at Mondo and nodded. He smiled, relieved, “Good. Anyway when this is done you’re gonna have a brother, am I right? Your ma said it was a boy?”

            She nodded again.

            “Well shi- heck. You’re gonna have a great time! Just wait and see when he gets here. You won’t even know what hit ya. Brothers,” he paused, a lump forming in his throat and preventing him from speaking. He grunted before forcing himself to continue, “Brothers are the best thing in the world.”

            She was standing now rubbing at her eyes. She still seemed scared but the crying had stopped, so Mondo counted it as a victory. She moved up to him and he stopped himself from moving back out of instinct. She then clutched onto him, her arms wrapping as far around his muscled stomach as they could. He awkwardly returned the hug, patting her back gently out of a lack of anything else to do. She stayed there for a while, just clinging onto him. As they sat there he took the opportunity to work the lump out of his throat and force the memories back. Now was not the time to be a weak ass pussy, sobbing in the middle of an elevator in front of a woman giving birth and her terrified three-year-old. He got himself under control just as she started moving again. She was still holding onto him but now she was also looking up at his face.

            “So what do you want to do while _my_ brother helps out your ma?” he asked, hoping to keep her occupied and not crying.

            She stood there for a moment, holding onto the edges of his jacket and playing with them, pulling them this way and that. When she finally looked back up, she asked shyly, “Can I touch your corn hair?”

            He let out a laugh that was more an admission of defeat than anything else. If it took that to keep her quiet and happy than he guessed that’s what they’d do. Then he nodded, tilting his head down and lifting her up so her could get a hand on it. She ended up standing on his knees, a hand holding onto his shoulder for balance as she ran a hand through his pompadour, completely mystified.

            On the other side of the elevator Rikako was watching her daughter run her hands over Mondo’s hair. Despite the pain, a smile came to her face and she visibly relaxed. Ishimaru, who had been looking at the watch Rikako had in order to time the contractions, felt her shift and looked up. The sight also elicited a fond smile from the hall monitor.

            “How long have you two been together?” Rikako asked, causing Ishimaru to jump.

            He looked down at his, eyes wide and eyebrows up, “Are we that obvious?”

            She laughed, then let out another groan before smiling at him, “Only a little. It’s the way you look at each other... So,” she gasped in pain, “how long?”

            “Are you sure you want to be talking right now? How is the pain?”

            “It’s more regular now. Steady,” she said, gritting her teeth, “But trust me, I could use the distraction. Talk to me,” she gabbed his hand, “please.”

            “We’ve been together for a month,” he said, looking back at Mondo proudly, “of course we were friends before that.”

            “Very close?”

            “Extremely. Though there was a time where we couldn’t stand each other.” Though now it seemed like a different life. It was hard to picture life without Mondo. His first friend, best friend, soul brother, soul mate. Whatever Mondo was or would be to Ishimaru didn’t matter as long as he was _there._

            “I’ll admit you two do make a strange pair,” Rikako said with a chuckle.

            “I used to think he was everything I despised. Foul-mouthed, aggressive, rowdy." he laughed, "But I was a fool to think in such a way.” True, Mondo cursed like a sailor, had a blazing temper, and one of his favorite activities seemed to be breaking rules. But they were all face value traits. Mondo was far more than he appeared to be. Ever since their sauna competition where they confided in each other, he was given the chance every day to see what Mondo actually was at his core. The considerate, compassionate, and passionate person that he was.

            “I’m happy for you two and wish you the best,” Rikako said, her breaths getting shallower. A harder contraction hit her and she screamed outright, snapping the elevator out of the relative calm it had been in. Her hand tightened on Ishimaru’s, throwing her head back against her makeshift pillow. Sayuri started crying again and clutched back onto Mondo who did his best to console her. Ishimaru returned the crushing grip with a reassuring squeeze, though it was as much for his own benefit as for hers. “Right. You need to remember to breathe. It is very important to keep a stready rhythm. Follow me.” He started deliberately inhaling and exhaling nodding to prompt her to follow his example.

            Rikako let out a crying moan and did her best to breath along with Ishimaru. They did that for another five minutes, with Rikako letting out a scream or a groan as the contractions hit her harder and harder with each minute. Sayuri had taken refuge in Mondo’s coat, pulling the two sides shut over her and hiding in the biker’s warmth. Apart from Rikako, the only noise in the elevator was Ishimaru, instructing her an encouraging her with each contraction, his voice tight and worried but as encouraging as he could make it.

            Rikako let out a high pitched noise, gasping a bit. She relaxed slightly, “The contractions have lessened a little. I don’t really know what that means,” she said, looking at the young man beside her. Ishimaru bit his lip, mind working through all of the information he had learned before letting out a shaky breath. He looked over at Mondo. “We’re coming to the end of it. I... I think the baby is coming,” he said and Mondo wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or horrified at the news. Ishimaru removed Rikako’s hand from his own and moved between her legs. He looked up at Mondo. “Could you perhaps come hold her hand for me?”

            Mondo jerked his head in confirmation, taking a breath to steady himself. “Hey Sayuri,” he said, looking down at the girl in his jacket, “You wanna go help your ma out?”

            After a moment of hesitation, the little girl nodded and he picked her up, moving over next to Rikako. He took Rikako's hand and Sayuri put her hand on her mother’s arm. She looked over at her daughter. Despite the tears in her eyes and the pain in her voice, she tried to smile comfortingly at Sayuri. “Hey honey. Everything’s fine. You okay?”

            “Yeah,” she said, sniffling a little, “Mondo let me touch his corn hair.”

            Rikako smiled at Mondo who blushed and shrugged, his pompadour falling apart due to the girl’s fiddling. “It was nothing.”

            “Thank you,” she said before moaning again. She tried to stifle a scream of pain, but it still came out loudly through her clenched teeth. Sayuri looked up at Mondo, scared, her bottom lip wobbling dangerously.

            Ishimaru chimed in, “Perhaps you can show your mother how she should be breathing, Sayuri? It is of the utmost important that she stays on rhythm.”

            Mondo took the hint and started to breath like Ishimaru had been. Sayuri took a moment to watch before nodded. “Okay mommy watch what I do okay?” she said and started breathing with Mondo, her cheeks puffed out. With a smile Rikako breathed with her daughter. Soon they had fallen into a steady rhythm.

            “Alright the- the baby will be coming soon,” Ishimaru said from his position, nervous energy radiating off of him. He looked at the watch Rikako had lent him. They were coming on an hour of time. Not unheard of for early labor, especially considering Rikako had already had a child. “You’re going to start feeling the urge to push. I… suggest you follow that urge,” he instructed as Rikako let out another half-gasp, half-yell of pain.

            After another minute of this Ishimaru nodded, “Right. Push!”

            Rikako screamed, pushing hard before resting. They did it again, then again. Sayuri got tired of breathing and simply sat there, holding her mother’s hand on top of Mondo’s and watching. Mondo did his breath to help her, reminding her to breath and enduring the vice-grip the pained woman had on his hand. Rikako screamed again, her tears mixing with the sweat already on her face. Mondo, too, felt the sweat running down his neck and back. The air in the elevator was getting stifling. The lack of air-conditioning, combined with their body heat in the confined space made the air close and heavy. However, it was ignored by Ishimaru and Rikako, who had a little bit more to worry about than the temperature of their makeshift delivery room. With his free hand Mondo pushed any hair away from Rikako's face, hoping it would help a little with the heat. She managed to smile at him but another contraction hit her before she could do anything else.

            Eventually, _finally_ , Mondo heard Ishimaru say, “Alright I think I see him. Yes that's him! I see him! Do not stop pushing Mrs. Nagahama!” He was slightly babbling and his voice raising- half to be heard over the noises Rikako was making and half because of the adrenaline and panic in his system. 

            Rikako could only manage a nod in response, to busy straining to push, scream, or wring the life out of Mondo’s hand.

            After several more pushes Ishimaru nodded, “Yes his head is out! Just a little more, you are doing very well! We’re almost through! I just- I will adminester the proper care.”

            “I don’t,” Rikako gasped, “I don’t know if I can do this. Oh God I’m so tired.” And she looked it. Her hair was plastered to her neck, sticking to the sweat that had accumulated from the heat and her effort. Her breaths were heaving, struggling to maintain any kind of rhythm or steadiness. She looked like she was about to pass out from the pain.

            “Just a little more. You fu- frickin’ got this,” Mondo said, looking at Ishimaru, who had taken his shirt off. Both it and towel he had found in the bag were in his hands at the ready and he was moving to try and support the baby. The tears were back in his eyes, but they were also focused and resolved.

            “You can do it mommy,” Sayuri said, not sure exactly what her mother was doing to bring her little brother into the world, but having full faith in her. Her voice was small and her eyes were wide, but her little hand didn’t move away from her mother’s and she wasn’t crying.

            That seemed to give Rikako her resolve. With herculean strength, she kept at it with the encouragements of Mondo, Ishimaru, and her daughter in turns. Ishimaru saw the rest of the body start to move out and he was right there to catch it with gentle hands. The baby wasn't making any noise yet, however. He felt his heart stop his his chest as he saw the umbilical cord. It was looped around his neck, getting tighter by the second. His breathing quickened as he adjusted his hold on the baby, a hand moving to catch under the cord. "Please, please, please," he murmured, trying to slip the little boy gently out from under the alarmingly tight cord with shaking hands.

            Mondo looked over and saw what was going on. His own back stiffened, his face growing tight and stony. Rikako couldn't see Ishimaru, but she noticed Mondo's alarm. "Is everything okay?" She gasped, looking up at Mondo in worry, "Is the baby okay?"

            "I," Mondo faltered, unsure what to tell her, "I don't- There's something around his neck," no use hiding the truth from her, especially if things were about to go wrong. Rikako went white as a sheet. Mondo took a breath, turning to her and squeezing her hand, "Ishimaru is doing what he can. He can take care of this..." _Or at least I fuckin' hope he can,_ he thought desperately.

            Ishimaru got a hand under the cord. A gentle pull helped loosen the cord from around his neck. He briskly patted the baby on the back as best he could while still keeping the loops around his neck as loose as possible. With the airway now unobstructed, the stimulating slaps got the baby crying. Ishimaru took a quick breath and turned the baby over. The cord gave a little slack and he moved slowly, trying to free him without injuring him or putting stress on the still attached umbilical. It was a tense moment as Ishimaru inched the baby out of the loop. In one final, swift motion, Ishimaru got the baby free. He felt a half-wet sob escape his lips, a smile coming to his face. With shaking hands, he moved the screaming baby more fully into his arms, his tears starting to well over. They did it. He was out. He was okay.

            Mondo felt his blood freeze as he heard the baby's screams paired with Ishimaru's sob. However, when he looked over he saw the hall manitor smiling and he relaxed, making sure to smile himself so Rikako could see. "It's fine. The kid's gonna be fine," he breathed and Rikako relaxed, letting a relieved cry. Mondo looked back over at Ishimaru and finally got a look at the baby. At least, he got a look at _something._ One glimpse of the wailing, alien-looking, blood-covered thing that might be a baby but looked like a nightmare made him decide to turn Sayuri away for the moment, blocking her curious eyes with his body and pushing her playfully into his jacket. She giggled and he breathed a sigh of relief. As amazing as she had been through this entire thing, there were just some images that would scar the kid for life. Hell, he was pretty sure it just scarred _him_ for life. 

            Meanwhile, Ishimaru was quickly drying the baby. He used the towel first and when that was unusable he moved to his shirt. Mondo realized that wasn’t going to cut it and removed his own jacket, draping it over Sayuri to keep her in the dark both literally and figuratively, and stripped off his top, leaning over to pass it to Ishimaru. The hall monitor took it gratefully, wiping as much of the fluids and blood off as he could. Not a perfect job, but enough to keep the baby alive. Next he set about running his fingers along the nose of the baby, mopping up the fluids that came out of it, too focused on his task to be grossed out. The baby was crying, which meant he was breathing, even after the complication with the umbilical cord. Ishimaru breathed another sigh of relief, the tears starting to fall in earnest. However, he knew they weren’t quite out of the woods yet and kept himself moving.

            He tenderly lifted the baby up and into Rikako’s arms. The cord was thankfully out enough to reach her while still staying slack. The haggard mom took her baby boy with her own exhausted tears in her eyes. Ishimaru instructed Mondo to help Rikako unbutton her shirt and the two looked away as she moved her baby next to her warm chest. Mondo then covered both her and the baby up with her sweater as best he could.  After the baby was situated and warming, Rikako looked from the umbilical cord to Ishimaru.

            Mondo looked over as well, a grossed-out expression on his face. “Erm, aren't we supposed to... I mean shouldn't we, uh…”

            “Cut it?” Rikako finished.

            Ishimaru shook his head, moving back down between Rikako’s legs, “Unadvisable as we do not have any sterilized equipment. The emergency health professionals will take care of it when they arrive.”

            Like it was some kind of spell, Mondo heard the sounds of movement and creaking from below them. The elevator was between two levels, he guessed, and their saviors were now trying to pry one of the levels open and manually move the elevator down to the exit.

            Ishimaru, however, shook his head, “Ignore that. They will take care of what they need to. We need to get ready for the placenta.”

            “The fuck is a placenta?”

            Mondo's question was soon answered for him as Rikako let out another sobbing groan as another contraction hit her. Three pushes later, Mondo was staring, horrified, at something that was sure to fuel his nightmares for years to come. If he had thought the _baby_ was alien-looking, it was _nothing_ compared to the gross thing that had just come out of Rikako. “The _hell_ is that?”

            “Watch your language Mondo you are now the presence of _two_ children,” Ishimaru warned. “To answer your question,” he said, tired but never too tired for _learning,_ “Is where the baby obtained nutrients and oxygen inside the womb. Essentially-”

            “Nope, don’t wanna know. It’s creepy and that’s good enough for me. End of story, Kiyo,” Mondo said with a raised hand, making Ishimaru pout at the lost chance to enhance knowledge. However it didn't last and he moved to cover the afterbirth with the towel and their ruined shirts. Mondo took his jacket off of Sayuri and quickly placed it on Rikako and the baby for extra warmth. Sayuri, who had been playing under the jacket happily looked over at her mother and new brother, who was still wailing like there was no tomorrow.

            After a moment of study she looked up and Mondo with her final assessment. “He’s loud.”

            “Yeah little brothers can get really loud,” Mondo agreed, choking on his words a bit and looking down at her, "You gotta watch out for him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Sayuri looked at her new baby brother for a moment before nodding, reaching over to touch one of his small hands that had worked its way out of the confines of the jacket. Mondo coughed into his hand and no he was not tearing up it was the smell coming from all of them in the warm temperature of the elevator. It would make any guy's eyes water. At least it made sure the new baby wasn’t going to freeze anytime soon.

            Ishimaru gently arranged Rikako’s skirt in a way that covered her more private parts and moved up next to Mondo and Sayuri. His emotions were a complete mess, leaving him sobbing with relief and elation as he looked down at the wrinkly new human.

            Mondo ran a hand through Ishimaru's sweaty hair as they looked at the baby and mother. He shook his head, "Just figures the kid would do somethin' stupid like tryin' to hang himself right outta the starting gate."

            Ishimaru let out a sobbing laugh while at the same time looking mortified. "Mondo that is _not_ funny," he sputtered, even as Rikako dissolved into a fit of giggles. Ishimaru sighed and shook his head. He did his best to look disapprovingly at Mondo's unabashed grin, trying not to smile. Suddenly, they all felt the lurch of the elevator as it slowly started lowering towards the floor below.

            “About fuckin’ time,” Mondo muttered earning him a half-hearted jab to the stomach from Ishimaru's elbow. Rikako chuckled again and stroked her new baby boy’s face gently.

            The elevator came to another halt and the door was slowly pried open. As soon as the metal doors were sufficiently open, the EMTs rushed in. As they came in with a flurry of motion, Sayuri rushed into the safety of Mondo’s arms. The biker stood, holding onto the startled child, trying to reassure her. Ishimaru was close to follow, and the two stepped back quickly to give the professionals room. Not knowing who the new people were or what the sudden activity was about, Sayuri clutched onto Mondo, whimpering a little. Mondo looked over at Ishimaru a little helplessly.

            "Perhaps you should take her out," Ishimaru suggested before looking over at the EMTs, "I shall stay here to give them a full report of our actions!"

            More than happy to comply, Mondo moved out of the elevator, sucking in a breath of cool air appreciatively. He moved a little ways away from the elevator to wait. He looked at the little girl in his arms. Moving his head to try and make eye contact, he gave her nose a poke. That elicited a small smile from her, and he grinned. "You doin' okay kid? Those guys in there are gonna help your ma get better. A'ight?"

            Sayuri looked over at the elevator's opening, then back to Mondo. She rubbed her eyes. Without saying anything she hugged onto his side. Mondo sighed and shifted her onto his hip. At least she wasn't crying. They sat in silence, watching the movement in the elevator. They didn't have to wait long before Ishimaru joined them. He spotted them easily and moved over to them at a brisk walk. Mondo wrapped an arm around him as he approached, pulling him against his side. Ishimaru leaned into the embrace gratefully, exhausted, shaking with emotion and leftover adrenaline. "I have informed the paramedics of what happened during the delivery," he let out a shaky breath, "They should be able to administer proper care now." 

            “That was some amazing shit you just pulled, Kiyo,” Mondo said with a grin, putting his hand on Ishimaru's head, running a head through his sweat hair, “They should start calling you Super High School Level Midwife.” He laughed as Ishimaru paled.

            “Such a title would imply that I would actually have to do this again." he said with a shudder, looking at his hands, "I think I shall stick to my original title.” He looked over at the girl on Mondo’s hip with a smile of his own, “Unless you would also like to pick up the new title of Super High School Level Babysitter?”

            Mondo snorted and they both dissolved into relieved laughter. They were quite the sight. Both were shirtless, covered in sweat, and completely drained of energy. Mondo’s pompadour had hair sticking out everywhere and was distinctly sagging. Ishimaru had blood and other viscera staining the larger part of both of his forearms, hands, and pants. And to top it all off, Mondo had a wide-eyed child clinging to his side like she was permanently attached.

            Suddenly a man, who had exited the elevator with the EMTs, approached them. They hadn’t seen him go in but he had been sticking near Rikako as they took her out of the elevator on a stretcher. He wasn’t wearing the professional garb of the ETMs and had Rikako’s bad slung over his shoulder. And while Sayuri had her mother’s brown hair, his eyes matched the green of Sayuri’s eyes perfectly. He moved up to them and Sayuri finally detached herself from Mondo’s side, reaching out to him with a happy cry of “Daddy!”

            Mondo quickly turned her over to her father who hugged her, asking her how she was and other such concerned parent questions. After he was assured that Sayuri was fine, he turned and took Mondo’s hand. “Thank you so much for all you did, the both of you. I’m Shigeru Nagahama, Rikako’s husband.” Mondo shrugged depreciatingly, a little taken aback by the teary-eyed man wringing his hand in gratitude. Shigeru looked at Ishimaru who stepped back with a gesture that assured the man that he did not require a handshake in his current state.

            The man took a moment to look relieved before he continued, “You have no idea how worried I was when the power went off. I was about to start up their stair to go see if Rikako and Sayuri made it to our floor when the ambulance showed up.” He too a moment, overwhelmed by his emotions, “They say that it’s not perfect and both of them will have to stay in the hospital for longer than usual, but that without you two the baby would not have made it. My family is forever in your debt. If there is anything I can do to repay you?”

            “Of course not! We only did our duty as citizens of the community. We require no recompense!” Ishimaru said instantly.

            Mondo shrugged in general agreement, but followed up with, “But hell if you _want_ to pay for the dry cleaning it’s not like we’re gonna stop you.”

            Shigeru nodded excitedly before looking behind him. He spoke before Ishimaru could reiterate that they didn’t need payment. “Ah, they will be taking Rikako to the hospital now. Sayuri and I will want to ride with her.”

            “Please give our best wishes to Mrs. Nagahama,” Ishimaru said with a bow.

            “See ya kid. Say hey to your bro for us,” Mondo said, handing her father Rikako’s phone and watch.

            “Thank you again!” Shigeru called behind him, tucking the objects into the bag and rushing to the stairs after the paramedics.

            “Bye Mondo!” Sayuri called, waving over her father’s shoulder before they were out of sight.

            They sat in silence for a moment, the events of the past hour feeling surreal now that they were over. Mondo ran a hand through his already trashed hair. “Well, he said over his shoulder, moving into the elevator to grab their jackets and Ishimaru’s school bag, “that was something,” he finished coming out of the elevator.

            “Something seems to be the only way to describe it,” Ishimaru said, a slight crease forming on his forehead again, “I hope they will be alright.”

            “They’ll be fine,” Mondo said, patting the smaller male on the back and starting down the hall with him, “Hell I’m more worried about you.”

            Ishimaru paused, hands and arms held out in front of him to avoid any more contact with the gunk on them, looking at Mondo with a confused expression, “Me?”

            “Yeah,” he grinned, “we’re all kinds of off schedule now.”

            Ishimaru took a moment to process this, following Mondo up the stairs. After a moment he shook his head. “Screw the schedule,” he said decidedly, moving past Mondo, who had frozen, looking like he had been electrocuted.

            “Screw the schedule?” he asked, looking up at Ishimaru, not believing his ears.

            “Yes indeed! Screw the schedule!” He said, voice raising impassionedly. However, the stairway amplified it before throwing it back violently into their ears. He winced, his voice going down a peg, “I have decided that we have a new plan of action.”

            “Oh yeah? Lay it on me.”

            “We are going to take a shower, go to bed, and then" he let out a sigh, his immaculate posture slumping, "we are going to _sleep_ for fifteen hours. _That_ is the new schedule.” Ishimaru concluded, straightening with a firm nod and continuing his steady movement up the stairs.

            “Now _that_ ,” Mondo grinned, ascending the stairs two at a time to catch up with his boyfriend, “is a plan I can get behind.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Dangan Ronpa fic. So, naturally, it's my first time writing Ishimaru and Mondo. It's also my first complete fic in a while. Lots of firsts! 
> 
> So! If you've gotten this far, thank you so much! I really hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't I'd love for you to leave a comment letting me know how I can improve (and there is a lot of room for improvement!) In any case, thank you so much for reading.
> 
> As mentioned above fic was inspired by this prompt: [ http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/89192516796/imagine-your-otp-ending-up-in-the-giving-birth-in ] from otprompts, a fantastic blog on tumblr. It's so good. You should check it out!


End file.
